


Give'em the ol' Razzle Dazzle!

by Diyami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Classicberry - Freeform, Edgeyberry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Compliance, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control, bad copping skills, dubcon, grieving/loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Comic and Rus have bought a play company and theater.  The star of the company is a talented skeleton by the name of Razz.The Diva has been dealing with bullying for the cast and blaming it on, 'The Phantom." Razz is determined to find out who it is a stop them for ruining his name and career.Berry misses his brother and just wants to feel loved and wanted. His brother had always wanted him to be a star of the stage.  He just wanted to work hard and achieve his brothers dream. But life is never easy, and Phantom is trying to make his dream come ture at the cost of Razz's. Now blue is caught in the middle everything.This was inspired by , The Phantom of the Opera.  Chapters will be form different POV.  Razz, Blueberry, Red or Comic's POV.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that has been hopping around in my head. I dont know when I'll be updating, but leave a comment it will help motivate me!  
> I am not great with spelling or grammar, but will try my best. It was proof read by, Auntie Red & Likfakeredhead  
> however I added to it after that.....please forgive me!
> 
> Thank you to, the God of Plots, for help with the title! The 😍
> 
> I'm think of titles for chapters if you have suggestions leave comment! I could us some help. 😋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story starts with Razz....

Razz POV

Razz held his head high and took his place as the Prima donna. He was dressed in his casual clothes. A purple dress shirt, tight black pants and dress shoes.  
Dress rehearsal usually required everything to be the same as tonight’s show, costumes, props, staging but, he couldn’t get into his costume for this Act. 

Tonight’s rehearsal had started with a prank, much to his dismay. Someone had place itching powder in it is costume.  
Slim, his manager had saw the white powdered when checking Razz’s stuff. So, it was taken to the cleaners.  
Not that it matters much to Razz. It’s not like he hadn’t done this play 3 times already. This ‘prank’ wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last.  
Razz was a professional. He would make it through tonight and he would not let it hinder the performance tonight. Keeping his expression in check the purple clad skeleton thought to himself, ‘I am the maleficent and magnificent Razz.’ The short Diva was known for being tough as nails, getting his way, and had the voice of an angel when he sang. 

The short skeleton knew he could multitask, being as great was he is, it was no trouble. While subconsciously waiting for this queue, he let his mind wonder trying to puzzle out who was behind the unrest, his hand crushed the newest note in his pocket. Slim, had found this one. 

Signing to himself the Diva thought back to when the note first stated to appeared. Razz had tried to rationalize the notes away, as someone venting there stress and or jealousy. He just brushed the notes off paying them no mind yet, they had been slowly becoming more ominous and threatening. Then the 'pranks' had started.

The not so neat script on the newest note read, ‘Step down tonight for toad-able misfortune will strike you.~ Phantom’ 

Whomever behind them always tried to pass themselves off as the ‘Phantom’ that was said to haunt the Opera house. An easy out for the coward.

He reflected on all of the interactions with the members of his troop, the singers and dancers, one if not more of them could be behind the notes and …the ‘pranks’.

The pranks had started to escalate. Now becoming harmful. Glancing over to his brother, Slim still had the guilty puppy dog look about him. He felt bad for not noticing the escalation before today. A twinge of irritation hit him that he wasn’t able to keep from showing. It wasn't the Mutt's fault. He didn't tell Slim who is not only his useless brother, but manager. The one thing he always has taken seriously is Razz's safety and had been hurt that Razz hadn't told him. Now that his brother had known about the possible threat Slim's big brother mode had been activated. This did save him for today's itchy prank. 

He hadn't wanted to show any weakness to anyone so, he hadn't let the others know the extent of the bullying. Sighing Razz shook his head, as if to physically throw away the thoughts. 

Narrowing his eyes, Razz recalled the events from this morning, ‘I won’t let them get away with this,’ he thought. His patience could only go so far. The maleficent and magnificent Razz had wanted to find the culprit on his own and have them removed from the Opera house for good. 

"I just needed to set the perfect trap. One that was worthy of my magnificent," the short monster monolougued. It didn’t help Slim’s peace of mind that Razz ended up confessing to his brother about the other notes that have been appearing over the past weeks. 

The mutt follow him like a guard dog had not left his side after finding out about it. After eating breakfast, Slim had taken him to tell owners of the theater, Comic and Rus about it, much to his embarrassment.

“They are the owners,” His brother had affirmed. “They are just as responsible in keeping you safe as I am. They need to know.”

Begrudgingly Razz agreed to tell them, his manager did have a point. Slim had managed to get both owners to agree to come to rehearsal today to see if anything was off-kilter. 

Razz didn’t want to ask for help. He wasn’t weak. He could deal with this on his own just like everything else in his life. He would offend say, “If he wanted something done. You need to do it yourself.” The short skeleton was the one who worked hard to get the title, “Diva.” 

Yet, his brother wouldn’t let him do this alone. The tallest skeleton had refused to leave his side. It was irritating how he had followed him all day like a mutt, Razz sighed to himself. At least he was a loyal dog.

His queue was coming up he grab a glass of water from the table next to him and took a drink, then set it back on the small table, than took his mark.

The spot light click-on, the sinfonietta started, queuing his song. Razz made his grand entrance. His presence filled the stage and all eyes went to him as he approached the mark.  
He took a breath, “Cro..ak!”  
Silence. Lavender bloomed across his face. ‘What the hell?’  
The director cleared his throat and the sinfonietta started again.  
He took another deep breath.  
“Cro…ak! *cough* Croak! Cro….”

The music stopped.  
Razz turned and faced the rest of the troop. He tried to scream at them, “FUCKING STARS!” nothing but, croaking and coughing came out. Razz was dead sure, they saw the storm of fury in his eye lights. They all wanted to become the Prima donna, to replace him that was just the nature of the theater but, he didn’t think anyone of them would stoop this low. His VOICE! 

The stage busted into chaos. Everyone talking amongst themselves. He heard loud whispers of, “It’s the Phantom!” 

Slim appeared next to him and grabbed his hand and turned Razz around. The purple tinted skull meet Slim’s eye lights. His older brother shrunk in on himself. No doubt, he was blaming himself for not being able to keep his bother ‘safe.’  
Once again he reminded himself, ‘You need to do it yourself. Others can never be counted on,’ crossed his mind again.

Rus walked thru and waving his hands gaining everyone’s attention. They quieted down. The normally loud monster  
schooled his voice before addressed the purple skeleton, “Razz… I'm sorry this happened to you. We know you have worked hard to get to this point but,” he sighed sadly. The more laid back of the two owners Comic reached out and placed a hand on Razz’s shoulder, “We don’t ‘ave a choice, if you can’t sing...we will need to use your understudy. ” he sighed.

The taller of the two owners, yelling “BERRY!”

The youngest skeleton known to the troop as Blueberry jumped and squeak. Dressed in the ballet dancer dancers clothes squeezed through the crowd, slowly he edge his way forward. Shyly he said, “Yes, Mr. Rus?”

“YOU ARE RAZ’S UNDERSTUDY, ARE YOU NOT?”

“Yes," cobalt colored his skull.

“THOUGH, I DON’T LIKE WHY WE HAVE TO DO THIS," Rus eyed the troop, "YOU WILL BE PLAYING RAZZ’S PART TONIGHT.”

Razz cracked out a sound of protest. Lavender covered his skull as his temper raised. 

Comic lazily rocking on his hells of his feet piped in, “Well tonight's show will be ribbiting.”

“COMIC, PLEASE THIS IS NOT THE TIME.”

“Thank you!” Berry chimed in. Pure excitement and joy bloomed across his face despite the situation, “I won’t let you down.”

Razz’s eye sockets tighten as he looked to Berry. Cute, shy, kind, orphaned Berry. His understudy. At first he thought the only reason Berry was is understudy was because he was adequate enough to sing the songs, and even smaller them himself; therefore he could fit into Razz’s costumes. 

Berry was a dancer/singer and lived with the dancer’s in there quarters. Razz had heard that the orphaned was taken in when he was little. His older brother had been the lighting director before that. Berry had showed talent in both singing and dancing, thanks to that and along with his sweet personality, he was taken in after his brother’s death. Over the last few weeks Razz had noticed, Berry was someone everyone, even the Diva demanding himself, liked him to some extent. 

the Prima donna was known for getting his way. Often Berry was sent to pacify him fetch things for him or, set things up. The tiny blue skeleton seemed to be the only one who could do things to his standards. Razz gave the shortest skeleton a calculated look as he walked up to Razz’s mark and started to sing. To Razz’s surprise, the little skeleton sang better than he had ever heard him sing before. ‘Someone has been practicing,’ He thought to himself. Narrowing his eye sockets. A thought clawed its way into his mind. Maybe Berry was the one behind it all. Berry was someone no one would suspect to blame the Phantom. Someone who had access to all Razz’s things and could have easily placed the notes. Someone who would, no strack that has now benefited from Razz's misfortune.

Almost all the monsters eyes where on Berry, only Slim eyelights stayed on Razz, the mutt saw the look Razz was giving Berry, and that look was turning darker, yet darker he pulled on Razz’s arm, leading him away to the Prima donna's dressing room. 

Thoughts of Berry betraying him filled his head and he was fuming when they reach the dressing room. The enraged monster pushed Slim out of the way. Before the confused skeleton know what happened, the purple tinted monster slammed the door on his brother locking him out he thought, ‘Trust just leads to betrayal! I can do it all myself! I don’t anyone’s help. I can stop that stars damned Blueberry.’ Razz stomped to the mirror on the other side intending to let his rage out but, froze.

A note.  
Another damn note!  
The short skeleton marched up to the mirror and tore it off.  
‘I see you croaked. Don’t get hopping mad about it! Someone else is going to need this room tonight. ~ Phantom’  
Razz screamed!

‘Stars, damn, asshole!’ Razz tried to yell. He summoned his magic, white bones crashed into the mirror, the shards showing a shattered reflection of himself.

“Razz!” Slim yell thru the door “Razz, are you alright?!”

The agitated skeleton stomped to the door, unlocked it, pulling it open just enough so, Slim could see him glare at him nod then, slammed it closed again locking it again and leaned his back against the door.

“Razz, come on let me in,” the taller of the two leaned on the door, slowly knocking his head on it. “We’ll find out who it is Razz and get revenge. So bro, please let me in. Let me help.”

Razz glared at his broken reflection. ‘I am the maleficent and magnificent Razz, Diva of this company!’ he thought to himself. ‘I can stop Berry for taking what is mine. I don’t need anyone’s help.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from Berry's POV


	2. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!  
> Now we get to see what is happening with Blue and as alway leave a comment! I love to hear what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader Lilfakeredhead!

Berry’s POV

The rehearsal ended and Berry was smiling & exhausted yet, excited. He had felt bad that Razz had such bad luck lately and the Phantom being upset with Razz but, he had the lead! Yes, it was just for one show but, tonight was his chance. He could just imagine his brother’s warm smile look down at him and it filled his soul with love. His brother always wanted him to be the star and Berry had worked long and hard to make his brothers wish come true.  
The rest of the troop was leaving to practice or relax before the show tonight, as they passed the tiny skeleton, monsters clapped him on the back and lightly punched him in the arm offering him their congratulations.

Comic and Rus approached him.

“BERRY,” the taller of the two approached him. “YOU DID WELL BUT, TONIGHT WILL BE EVEN BETTER!”

His eyelights were as blue as the sky and his bright smile like the sun, “Thank you Mr. Rus. I won’t let you down!”

“Well,” Comic walked up and handed something to the little skeleton.

Berry blush blue and reach out taking a small wheel shape thing and examine it. Confused, he asked, “Cheese?”

Comic placed his hands in his coat pockets. Winking at the smallest of the skeletons he said, “It Gouda. So, Gouda luck.”

“OH, COMIC. PLEASE.” The tall monsters turn and faced tonight’s Diva.

Berry sinkered, he has liked Comic since they met 6 months ago. Infact, if he was truthful with himself he has a crush on the funny bones. Comic like to say, ‘Nothing rattled his bones.’ He was always cool, collected and laid back, yet smart. He could solve any problems with mechanisms, wiring and machinery. He reminded him of his long lost brother and like him, Comic seem to always want to make him smile. 

“BERRY,” the loud skeleton sighed, “PLEASE DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM.” the tallest skeleton face softened, “BROTHER, I WILL GO CHECK ON RAZZ...” 

“Okay bro,” the laid back monster gestured towards the short one, “I'll walk Berry back to his quarters.”

Berry smiled at Comic, "Thank you for walking me back."

"Well with all the trouble Razz has been hav'n it best to keep an eye on ya," Comic rested his arms behind his head. "Ya, wouldn't know anything about dat would you?"

Berry looked down after walking a few minutes he said quietly, 'I've heard it was the Phantom."

"Hmmm," the other stopped seemly in deep thought, "The old owner, Red, believed in the Phantom as well." The funny bones gave a critical eye at the monster and continued, "He made Rus and I promise to leave box 5 open for him on all performances and even leave him a salary," the lazy skeleton looked to Berry, "seems like a waste of money just for a superstition, but he gave us a good deal if we agreed to it."

Berry looked up at the owner in shock, "The Phantom is real. You didn't know that?"

"How do you know he is real?" Comic replied calmly, "Have you meet him? You have lived here a long time. If he was real, surely you have seen him by now."

Berry shook his head, "N-No, but others have. There are stories. They say to keep your h...hand at the level of your eyes," The short monster demonstrated. "Even if you see him or hear him, you are not al..lowed to talk about it. The Ph….phantom would be mad once he found out who told."

"Berry," Comic gently pulled his hand down, "how do you know he would be mad?"

Tears gathered in Blueberry's eyelights, "I...I just know, if the Phantom graces you with his voice or presents you're not to tell a...anyone. It's a rule," the tears fell and he looked away. "N...no one likes to make the Phantom aaaa...angry." Quietly he mumbled, "There is always a price."

Comic used his sleeves to wipe away the tears and leaned in close so no one would hear him, his voice soft and caring, "Did he get angry with you?" 

"…." Berry's eye light gutter out and flashed red for just a moment. If the younger skeleton were not looking right at him Comic would have missed it. "What are.." he looked around confused. A feeling rush Berry soul and he pushed away form Comic. He had to get away, he was being bad. He shouldn't be doing… whatever he was doing. He didn't know what to do. "Comic, what were…" the confused skeleton shook his head. His mind was racing with the feelings. No, he needed to escape, "I need to get ready for the show." Blueberry ran back towards his quarters, "Bye."

Comic watch sadly as the tiny monster ran but, didn't follow.

Berry closed the door to the room he shared with the other dancers and crawled into bed. Luckily he was alone. 

'The Phantom was only mean when people were bad,' he told himself. 'As long as I keep my promise and be good. He will keep his promise. He will be my Angel of music,' he repeated it over and over, like a broken record. Berry tried to focus on the feeling of being wanted and loved. The feeling he has craving since his brother had died. The feeling only the Angle could give him back.

Feeling emotionally drained Berry closed his eye sockets and fell asleep.

\---------------

Two hours until his big performance. Berry practically vibrated with excitement. He had been given a large private dressing room with flowers, snacks and drinks. He laid out all the costumes and made sure they would not wrinkle. He normally did this for Razz and it made him think of the unfortunate Diva.

Berry was told at first he would just use Razz's dressing room but the tiny skeleton had never wanted to be given Razz's dressroom and was afraid to ask Comic to use a different one. `You should not ask for things when you 'ave been bad,' a voice in his head had instructed him and it was always good to please that voice.

He was relieved when walking toward Razz's room that Rus pulled him aside and told him about the change. Razz had been very upset and more temperamental than normal. In Blueberry's opinion, using the Prima donnas dressing room was a sure way to incur his wrath. He shivered, that was something he would not want to be at the receiving end of.

This room was better than the Diva's room anyways. This was where he came to practice. 

Where he would hear the angel's voice. The voice that reminded him of his brother's, it encouraged him. Gave him advice and coached him. Listening to it had helped his singing improve.  
The Phantom was like a guardian angel, as long as Berry behaved. He was the Angel of music that had been sent to him from beyond. It was proof of his brother's love for him at least that was what the voice had started telling him so many years ago. 

"You look lovely ton'ght," a voice deep and thick cooed sweetly to the monster, "the lead su'tes you, Berry."

His blush grow deeper at the compliment, "Thank you for everything!"

"We've made a prom'se, Berry and I have worked endlessly to fulfill it." the voice seemed to wrap around his mind as a red mist of magic circled him. 

"It wasn't really you that did all the tricks to Razz, was it." The small diva lowered his head in shame, "He didn't deserve all that."

The Angel's magic soothed and comforted him as it fogged his mind, "There's such a sadness in caring for others," the Angel sounded tried, "You promised to care for me, to honour me and do as I say. When we are together only worry about me, my BlueBerry. The voice sighed, "I don't like to see you upset, my little Berry. You are to be always smiling. The stars in your eyes. I will sweep away the pain and guilt from you."  
A haunting baritone voice weaved a spell into the song, "Open and closed mind, With'n your eyes I'll place the sky," the red magic seemed to penetrate Berry's eyelights, "Within your eyes."  
A deep and throaty chuckle roll over his bones like a caress, "There's such a fooled heart beatin' so fast." The foreign magic encased his soul, "In search of new dreams." The magic pierced all that was Berry, "A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon, within your heart."  
As the angel singed, Berry couldn't remember why he had been upset. Embracing the feeling, he relaxed and let the magic do its work. The Angel always made him feel better. After listening to the Angel's song he always felt loved, and wanted. It was the same feeling he would get went the tiny skeleton would remember his brother. Something he wanted back with all his soul.  
"It makes no sense for you tonight, but we will succeed in fulfilling your dream," the smell cinnamon filled the room, "and then mine."

The red magic faded form Berry. He was given a few soul beats to bask in the warm feelings.

The Angel command, "Now singing for me."

Blueberry's hazy eyelights cleared a little with the command. He breathed in and started to sing, "Angel of music, guide and guardian." The song was something the Angel has taught him a long time ago, he crescendo the next line, "Grant to me your glory." His voice then follow a staccato beat, "Angel of music, hide no longer." He slowed down his voice making the next line sound haunting, "Secret and strange angel." His mind felt blank ready to take in the next command as he stared into the red eyes in the mirror. There was a distance sound of the door locks clicking into place and the sounds of foot falls.

"Berry. Berry," the Angel's deep voice felt arms embracing him. the voice right next to him, "Sing once again with me our strange duet." Berry's eyelights hazed over again with red magic, "My power over you grows stronger yet," the tiny Skeleton turned his head from the voice a teardrop fell from his socket as he tried to see the Phantom. Gentle fingers brushed the tear away. The red magic swelled in him, like gravity forcing his face back to the mirror red magic alight in his eyelights and encasing his soul, the hand caressing his cheek bone he gave in to the touch depressed for the loving touch, "And though you turn from me, to glance behind." The smell of cinnamon filled his head the magic tinting the world darker, yet darker red, "The Phantom of the Opera is here, Inside your mind." Berry honestly couldn't tell where he ended and the Angel started in his mind. He could only see what the Angel wanted him to see, say what he wanted him to say, He felt like he was starving for feelings of love, need, wanting and with out his brother, only the Phantom could save him. His mind went from starving to drowning as long as he obeys. It promised to keep giving him these feelings to drown out the hurt and lost.

Berry's voice answered on it's own, "My spirit and my voice. In one combined." He gave into the magic fully again. The feeling of being wanted and loved flooded him mind and soul it satisfying this addictive need and quieted the grief.

The Angel's voice replied, "The Phantom of the Opera is there." Red eyes looked back at him in the mirror. 

The bespelled monster echoed again, 'Inside my mind." He acknowledged the Angel's presence within him, "I am the mask you wear."

"It's me they hear," the Angel shot back, but this time form Berry mouth.

The tiny skeleton counter, "My spirit and my voice in one combined." The red magic pulsed in time with his soul, "The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind."

"Tonight," the voice said form within him, and he heard the door unlock, "you will be perfect," the Phantom proclaim from behind him, "For you will sing for me, now sing for ME!"

The next thing Berry remembered clearly was regaining control of his body and mind when thunder of applause announced the play was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. The spells the Phantom weaved where parts form the following songs:  
> Phantom of the Opera  
> Angel of music  
> Music of the night  
> As the world falls down  
> Next chapter we will be back to Razz.


	3. Elision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we are back to Razz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to by beta reader, Lilfakeredhead! Your the best <3
> 
> Oh this chapter, I thought it would be a short chapter.... well that didn't happen. There was just to much stuff to iron out. I hope you enjoy. Be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! I would love to know what you think!

Chapter 3 Razz POV----

Razz watched as the doctor cleaned up. The old guy was, 'unique.' He had broken the standard lock on the door and yelled at him to, 'stop his belly aching' then pulled Razz into this very chair and told him he would sedate him if he started up again. The shorter monster respected that.

It was crazy enough to bring an end to his rampage. Besides, his rage was spent and there wasn't much left in the room to break.

Mutt had followed close behind the cotchery old monster and had close the door, that now he had to lock it with the dead blot.

Razz watched the doctor put away his tools. It was better than watching his brother sit in the corner drinking a bottle of syrup. 'Urg!' He shuddered, just the thought made his stomach turn, his scrutiny was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The mutt finally made himself useful and got up to answer it. 

Without opening the door, he called out, "Who is it?"

"IT IS I, RUS."

Razz's guard dog opened the door, he'd made sure his body was in between his brother and the door. 'Good dog,' the shorter brother thought. Slim made sure Rus was the only one there before letting him in.

The loud skeleton look about the room surprised and disgusted at the mess.

"You are just in time," the old turtle monster told them, "Your feisty little Diva will be fine. Someone spiked his drink. A few days of quiet and rest is all he needs."

"THANK YOU DOCTOR," Rus gave a slight bow, "WE APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING YOU IN ON SHORT NOTICE AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK."

The old turtle laughed, "Now kid there is no need to be so formal." Reaching out he clasped the skeleton's shoulder, "A simple thank you will do."  
Turning around he looked Razz in the eye, "Now mind your self. If you keep screaming it will take longer." 

Razz blushed at the chastisement thinking, 'I'm the maleficent and magnificent Razz! I have worked too hard to pull my brother and I out of the gutters and back alleys. I will be better than this,' he looked down at the mess.

The older monster pull him for his thoughts, "I'm serious." That earned a nod.

"You," the doctor pointed that Slim, "your his manager right."

Slim nodded.

"Make sure he listens then," with that the monster took his leave.

"RAZZ," the owner started, "I AM TRULY SORRY THIS HAS HAPPEN DURING OUR WATCH. I WANT OUR COMPANY TO FEEL LIKE THIS IS YOUR HOME AWAY FROM HOME," sighing the tall monster started to pick up things around the room, "COMIC AND I WILL DO EVERYTHING WE CAN TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS AS FAST AS WE CAN."

Razz gesture with his hands. Slim translated for him, "Thank you," he said out loud the next part,' but I'll do it myself,' his brother didn't translate.

Razz gave the Mutt a sink eye.

"YOU ARE MOST WELCOMED," the owner said, "AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR PLACE IN THE NEXT PLAY. THOUGH THIS IS OUR FIRST RUN AS YOUR BOSSES, WE HAVE BEEN VERY IMPRESSED WITH YOUR PERFORMANCES. YOU HAVE BEEN A GREAT PRIMADONNA FOR THE TROOP."

Razz nodded to the monster. 'of course I have,' he scoffed internally.

"AS FOR TONIGHT," he sighed and paused in the cleaning. "I BELIEVE BLUEBERRY WILL NEED TO CHANGED SOMEWHERE ELSE..."

The Diva kept his face blank while his thoughts rage once again within him, 'like hell Berry will use my room! After what he did to me!' His eye socket twitched, 'I will get proof,' he thought to himself, 'then than revenge.'

Rus walk to the corner of the room, "YOU ARE BOTH WELCOMED TO WATCH FORM BACKSTAGE OR LEAVE IF YOU WISH," Rus drop what he had gathered into the wastebasket, "I'LL TAKE MY LEAVE FOR NOW AND HAVE SOMEONE SEE TO THIS ROOM."

Razz waited until Slim had locked the door and started to sign, 'you can watch without me. I want to relax.'

"Now m' lord," the guard dog started and look right in his eyelights, "I will not leave you. If you want to stay here, we can. If you want go look around, we can. I am at your service."

Razz huffed he should of know better then to try to lay to the mutt, 'fine,' his hand moved through the signs smoothly. 'I want to go to box 5 during the show.'

Mutt nodded, "the box set aside of the Phantom? You think he will show?"

'I'm not sure. Everyone here has motivated to get me. If someone is in the box…,' Razz paused in thought, 'then we would know it's not a just a cast member. They could be working together.' 

"Okay," Slim agreed, "until then, let's get something to eat."  
\------------

Much to Razz's dismay, Blue performance was great. Not as magnificent as his own would of been. Not by a long shot, though technically perfect, it was missing emotion. Something the BlueBerry normally had in spades. Now the lack of it made his whole performance a little off.. yet, he didn't miss a line, a mark or que. The short Diva pondered it. He knew most of the audience wouldn't be refined enough to see the lack of emotions.

Razz grimaced, as he watched. At times, Berry's eyelights had a reddish shine to them when the light hit just right. 

As for his understudy singing. It was different from rehearsals. It didn't convey the deep depth of emotions Razz had heard before. Though, the additions to the songs with little ad libitum he used to make the songs his own, where beautiful it didn't feel like the Berry style. But, it was still variations form the script. Tonight the director would not be happy with Blue.

The thought pulled a small giggle from him which, in turn got his brother's attention. The Mutt gave a little knowing smirk. 

Razz rolled his eyelights and huffed at the irony. The director was always yelled at him for the change the songs as well.

As Berry exited stage left, he passed right by them without a word. 'Well,' Razz mentality scoffed, 'who's ignorant now?'  
Razz continued to watch his understudy. On closer inspection the Primadonna saw that the tiny monster was almost robot like as he stood to the side until his que came again.

Slim sign to his brother, 'okay, that was strange.'

Razz nodded, 'Maybe its nerves.' He signed back and shrugged it was the end of the 3rd act and he had more important things to think about, 'let's head to the box.'

They quietly exit the staging area and walked slowly and quickly toward the balcony boxes, trying to stay in the shadows. Soon the duo reached their destination. With bated breath, Razz and Slim laid their 'ears' to the door. The play was well into the 4th and final act. The short skeleton was sure if anyone was in the box now would be time to find them.

Someone or something was in there. A low murmur could be heard. Carefully and quietly Razz tried the door, to no one's surprise it was locked.

His brother late a hand on his. The frustrated skeleton looked to the taller one. Slim gave a wink and summoned two small thin looking bone constructions. Razz stepped back. The Mutt always had a useful skill set, form there time on the streets. Razz narrow to his eye sockets, he didn't like to remember thoughts times.  
In a matter of seconds the lock popped open. The Diva went to grab the door, but his brother stopped him and signed, 'I'll take point. You cover.'

Razz nodded and ready his magic and step to the side, but the Mutt didn't pull the door open right away. 

The wait was kill the shorter monster. He signed, 'What is it?'

'It's too quiet,' then they heard a click and scraping of something.

Slim throw open the door. A wall of red and white bone constructions pop-up in the doorway blocking their view.

Razz summon this own and sent it smashing into the barricade, making a sizable hole they could see thru. He kept more bones at the ready.

No one was In the room. A disembodied voice yell, "You arrogant whelps! How dare you enter the Phantoms box!" Sharp broken bones erupted form the room. Slim jump back grabbing his brother and shield him from anything that might pierce them, but Razz had already deflected the sharp tips of the bones. "Mark my words. You. Will. Pay."

With that the bones dissolved into spent magic. Whomever had conjured them to far away to hold them. Raz took in a deep breath. No smell of ozone. So no teleport magic was used. His brother's eye smoked a deep burnt orange. He held his fist up in the sign to hold your position. 

His attack Mutt went in first to secure the area. Razz made sure no one was going to sneak up on them.  
A few seconds later his brother came out. 

No one is here. There must be a trap door of some kind because there is no other way out. Razz walked into the room and started to look it over. Nothing looked out of place. A thunderous sound of applause crashed across the room. The play had ended and BlueBerry was standing in the middle of the stage looking dumbstruck. Comic walked out on to the stage and handed him a bouquet of flowers. 

The smaller monster look to Slim and started to move his hands rapidly, 'we better head backstage. The crowd is about to leave. Shortcut us to my dressing room,' the older monster gripped onto Razz shoulder and they were gone.

\-------  
The duo made their way out of the back of the theater and exited into the ballroom. The high grand ceilings and columns were elaborately decorated with carvings. Tables of refreshment display decadent displays of food. Monsters where already mingling. 

'Well they went all out on the final showing of the play,' the Diva signed. 

His brother gave a huff as he watched the crowd for a threat. Razz looked through and saw nothing to be weary of. The same old critics, circle like vultures and staff. 

One critic Razz was almost happy to see. A bunny girl that he had been in classes with some time ago. She know theater well enough for her articles to mean something. Once she saw the Diva she came bounding over.

"Razz dear," she knew better than to touch him without permission, so she gestured grandly with her arms, "why were you not on tonight? I got a tip that tonight's performance would be a sight to behold. Imagine my surprise not seeing the Prima donna on stage!"

'I had lost my voice,' the short monster signed. He knew Buns and she knew hands.

"Well that understudy of your was something," she laughed softly. "His voice was amazing, but his acting could use some work. He looked so emotionless," she contemplated, "his eyelights where just not as animated as yours."

The Diva nodded, 'I agree. He was lacking to night.'

She nodded too, "No one in this little theater can live up to your greatness. They are lucky to have you."

The next moment Razz smells ozone. Mutt was in front of him holding onto Buns. She would of collided with him painfully if not for his brother's alertness.  
A tall figure in a red scarf that covers most of his face was pushing his into the sea of people. His brother is yelling to stop the tall monster but they are already out the door.

\-------  
The next morning Slim and Razz were sitting in the owner's office. They had been summoned by the owners first thing in the morning. The short Diva had smirk on his face as he read the paper that lay on the desk. It was folded open to an article that talks about the absence of the real diva, Razz. This as the last play of the season was a let down to be missing the Diva. As it continues it states that the understudy made the play just barely passable.

Comic sat behind the desk. A frown where his normally lazy smile would be. Rus stood to the side tapping his foot. 

Mutt had just told them about their adventures in box 5 and Razz had translated for Razz about his suspicion about Berry. Though Mutt had made took some liberties with the translations, making them more polite.

"If Berry is a part of dis," Comic started, "I don't believe he is a willing part." The lazy monster rested his head in his hands, "I'd asked him about the Phantom yesterday. He was scared… when I asked if the Phantom had even been mad with him. Berry almost had a panic attack. He all, but ran away to his room."

Rus spoke up, "IF BERRY IS THAT SCARE, THEN SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO HIM." He tapped his phalanges against his jaw, "CURIOUSER AND CURIOUSER." The taller owner frown, "I DON'T LIKE HOW THIS PUZZLE IS LAYING OUT."

Razz agreed. He was so consumed with emotions last night he didn't think Berry might be an unwilling pawn in all this.

Comic nodded, "we need to work together on this."

Razz fowned and signed, 'I am more than capable of uncovering the truth.'

Slim laid his hands on top of Razz's, silencing him, "M' lord, no one is doubting you or your ability. But, this is only our 2nd play with this troop. We don't know the cast, or the layout of the theater as well as the Phantom. If he is using other and the stories of his abilities are true, we can use all the help we can get to solve this before anymore monsters get hurt."

Razz reconcile to his brother's request. He was right. It wasn't just about him. At the very least BlueBerry was getting hurt too. And neither him or the little snow puff deserve that. He would have to set aside his own, lack of a better word, 'shit.'

Comic interrupted his epiphany, "what rumours have you heard?" 

Mutt replied, 'mostly that you listen and stay out of his way. When Red was in charge he kind of just did what the Phantom wanted. No one ever says why though."

Razz nodded and added, 'there were times Red would come looking for Berry. He would take him from rehearsals. The other would whisper about him getting voice training form the Phantom.'

His bother added, "I asked him about his voice training once… he said he was getting coached by and Angel."

Razz was pondering if he should say anything about Berry's attitude during the play, but his train of thought got derailed. 

Rus jumped in, "WELL BROTHER, IT SOUNDS TO ME, AS IF MR. RED GASTER, HAS SOME QUESTIONS TO ANSWER."

Comic nodded his agreement, "I'll try to get a hold of him today."

Razz sign, 'we are coming too!' pointing to himself and Slim.

In the end Rus agreed to stay behind and manage the theater for the day. Comic whet to track down Red and get the meeting set for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to Berry!


	4. lamentations in D minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are back with Berry. We get to see the obvious mind control and how its affecting blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, Lilfakeredhead!  
> Well we are halfway there! Only 4 more chapters Togo. I hope your enjoying it!!

Berry sat in his dressing/practice room. His head buried in his arms crying. A news paper laying discarded next to him. He cried waiting for the Angel. 'The Angel can make the sorrow disappear,' the voice in his head reminded him.

"What did I think would happen," he whispered to himself. His eyelight once more scans the paper, 'The absence of the real diva Razz was a true let down. The understudy that graced the stage was a bitter pill to swallow. His performance….'

Berry shook his head, "Brother," the depressed monster sober gasped through the pain, hiding his face in his arms he whispered, "I'm sorry I let you down…" 

The voice continued to whispered seductively to the defeat monster, "the Angel can stop the pain.'

The voice always knew what makes everything better. It was always best to listen. Everytime he tried not to listen. It hurt. His soul hurt. He could ignore it most days, but on days where he hurt more than usual, like today. He couldn't.

It felt light shards where stuck in it and a dull ache when the Angel wasn't around. As soon as that though enter his mine the sorrowful monsters eye flashed red and obliterated the idea from his mind. The sharp pain made him cried harder. He know he just did something bad. It only punishes him when his bad. 

The frustrated monster closed his eyes, and a restless sleep took him.

\--------

He was standing at the top of the ladder, ropes and pulleys all around him. The catwalk laid out before him above the stage.

A tall skeleton in an orange hoodie was standing with him in the rafters. The heartsick child reached out to his brother, "Stretch, I'm scared."

"Awe, Bro," the taller cooed, "it is scary but, I believe in you." His big brother wiped the tears from his face. "You can do anything. You are my amazing baby bro. You can face this fear." The words were a healing salve on the little ones soul. He blessed the younger with a lazy smile, "Ya will be the star of the stage someday. Ya should know how all the parts of the theater work."

"Okay," the baby bones whispered back believing in his brother. 

"I got ya bro," he reached out and held the baby bones hand. "I won't let ya fall."

The child rushed the few steps between them, and embraced this older brother in a crushing hug. Warmth and love flooded his soul. "I miss you," the baby bones murmured.

The dream changed. 

Berry was holding on to his loving sibling still, but his brother pulling on the rope trying with all his might and magic to keep his hold on it.

"No,"Berry said to himself, "no. No. No"

"Blue!" The older yelled, "go down. Tell them to get out of the way!"

The child shook his head, "No, you can't hold this on your own!" 

"BlueBerry, do as I say!" The older spared a little gravity magic to push the distressed child to the ladder. More rope slipped through his brother's hands with the lack of magic hold the chandelier up. The end of the rope had become entangled with the elders feet slowly getting tighter as the rope slipped through his fingers. 

Than only cold loneliness and darkness. A flash of an orange hoodie laying on the ground. The distress skeleton voice was achingly sad as BlueBerry cried out, "No!" Pain lace though him, "don’t leave me. Don't leave me alone! No.no.nooo" 

Berry sat up disoriented and looked around,  
Tears flowed freely down the frightened monster face. He spotted the red eyes look back at him in the mirror. He begged to the Angel, "please.. Help me..." 

Footsteps came up behind him. The larger monster seemed to melt form the shadows. The Phantom was wearing black slacks and red dress shirt with thin vertical stripes. A black blazer pulled over it. His red scarf was wrapped loosely to easily be pulled up to cover his skull. A white mask matching the color of his bones hide half his face yet did not hide the disfigured skull all they way.

The Angels deep voice sung to him, "Nothing but lies and crooked wings," a large hand fondle the poor monsters skull, "I have the answer, i am the faith inside you," the smell of cinnamon surround him. It felt like the warm hug his brother gave him. The hurt in his soul was smothered. Replaced with the feeling of need, wanting and love. It alleviated the pain. The voice was right. It was always right.

Trembling Berry lend into the hand. The manipulate monster was just tired of feeling. He looked up at the Angel with pleading eye lights.

The Phantom took in the sight, Berry was so beautiful when the younger begs. The Phantom evil smile grow painfully wide. His plan was going perfectly. His sweet pet, needed him. Only him. No one would be able to take his him away.

The evil Angel, pushed red magic into the tortured monster soul. The mournful feels down pushed down and replaced them with the ones he craved. 

BuleBerry's red eye lights shined and awaited command. 

"Berry, follow me," the Phantom went thru a secret exit into the darkness. The tiny skeleton accompany him.

\---------

Red sat on the old couch, his feet dangling over the armrest. His leather jacket thrown messily on the coffee table. The stout monster, played with an old Rubik's cube.

What are you doing here the Phantom command.

"Huff," the older skeleton didn't look up for the puzzle, "well that's a fine how do ya do, Boss. After I came all this way ta see ya." He dropped the puzzle, "I thought ya want me to leave the little fucker another note. I figured he had something coming after what the paper said about him and Berry, the Diva could have his ego pop again."

"As always your a little to late brother. I already dropped off my demands," the larger monster walked up to his older brother and snarled, "kindly stop making a mess."

Red snickered then notice Berry following behind the angry skeleton, "what's Berry doing here?" Red got up and tried to walk around his younger sibling. 

"He was having a bad time," taller shoved Red away, "I brought him here to rest."

The portly looking monster eye socket creased with worry, "bro, I told ya before." He stared at Berry's eyelights. "That magic is not good to use a lot. It's only for extreme cases." He sighed, "Like fallin' down." 

Edge narrow his eye sockets, "this is not the same clunky magic. I have refined it. Made it more precise. I know what I am doing brother."

"What, now your thinking like Gaster," Edge glared at his brother, "Experimentin' on monsters?" Red teleported behind his brother. "Under this deep is not good," Red summoned his magic and forced Berrys mind back to the surface. Moments later the short monster eye lights turned a hazy blue.

"Mr. Gaster… what…" Berry's mind studdard.

Red frowned, "Mr. Gaster was my father kid. I've told ya, call be Red," The eldest monster scrutinized Berry, "Ya okay kid?"

Berry's mind remained him, 'be good.'

Berry's lowered his skull, fidgeting, he said, "i… I'm b..better."

Red didn't like that answer, his sockets narrowed, "well if your better. I'll take ya back up."

"I think not," Edge throw the leather jacket at Red, "He will stay here with me. Brother, you have worn out you welcome tonight." Then promptly sat on the couch. 

Berry winced and curled in on himself, 'be good, obey,' the voice said.

"Yeh, yeh," Red put his jacket on turning back to the blue eyed monster, "Are ya sure you want to stay Berry?"

Berry looked past him at the Phantom. Who nodded. "Ye..yes," the tiny monster replied.

"It is fine brother," the tall monster stated, "now leave us."

"Fine whatever, ain't no sink off my bones," the older skeleton walked toward the exit, "I'm going to Chilby's," with one final flick of his middle finger Red left.

Edge huffed in irritation, "come to me Berry. You were very good. I will calm your soul."

Berry walked towards the Angel. Rubbing his skull "I..I feel like, I should n...nnot not be surprised that Mr. Red was h...here. like I'm forgetting..."

Edges pulled the tiny monster down and laid him on the couch. Berry's head in his lap. The larger skeleton's hand glowed red with magic as he pet BuleBerry's skull.  
"Hush now," the Phantom 's baritone voice began to sing a haunting melody, "High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Berry would dance with his ghosts," The magic bleeding into the younger's mind. "The ones he had lost, and the ones who had loved him the most." 

As the angel singed, Berry couldn't remember why he had been upset. This is where he belonged.

The Angel's hand pet down in longer strokes with every pass. Slowly working it's way lower. 

"The ones who had been gone for so very long. He couldn’t remember their names," he felt the past slipping away. He didn't try to hold onto it. As the Angel sang, he let it melt away.

"They spun him around on the damp old stone. Spun away all his sorrow and pain," The short monster smile as the thought,' His soul drank in the magic as the hand passed over.

"And he never wanted to leave."

BlueBerry's mine shutdown as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

‐------

One nap later, Berry was feeling much better. Waking up. He looked around and didn't know his surroundings.

"Hmmm, where am i?" He was laying on a big comfy bed with soft sheets. He thought back, 'I woke up this morning and got ready. At breakfast everyone was reading the newspaper.' Spike of pain shot through him making the memories spill from his mind. He sucked in his breath, 'Bad' he told himself. It was a 'bad' that happen. It wasn't good to think about the 'bad.' It would mean punishment. He pushed the question out of his mine.

'Okay don't think about earlier. Just now, you can puzzle this out Berry,' he told himself. He looked around the room nothing to Interesting. A night stand, a chest with most likely clothes and picture of a nice femur bone on the wall.

He got out of bed and made his was to the door. He peeked through the door crack. There was a tall skeleton monster with his back to him hunched over what looked like a writing desk. He was wearing black slacks and red dress shirt with thin stripes his sleeves rolled up.

Berry stepped back, He was in someone's house? Someone that taken care of him? They put him in a bed to rest. The Phantom? He had gone to his lesson, right? He sighed and mumbled, 'I hate missing time.'

He walked back to the door and opened it slowly. The other turned around and looked at him. Berry lowered his skull. You don't look at the Phantom.

"Good your awake," the large monster stated, "Sit at the table."

Without the smaller ones input, his body obeys the command, "An..angel?"

"What?" The grumpy skeleton snapped. As he walks to a counter to prepare some food.

'One question answered,' the shorter thought. "Wh..where am I? Why am I here?"

"You were having a bad day. You came to me. Now you are here."

"Oh, okay," the younger smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"You belong to me. I take care of what is mine," the Angel place a plate with a peanut butter sandwich in front of him and a glass of milk, "eat."

The tiny monster, wanted to thank the angel for the food but his body started to move without him again and his month was full with food.

"Soon," the Phantom monolog, "very soon, all will be right and Razz will be out of you way."

Berry choked on his food at that, his eyelights gutter out. 'A flash of an orange hoodie laying on the ground.'

Pain stabbed at him again. Another 'bad' he pushed the image form his mind. 

"Please don't hurt Razz," Berry pleads daring to get out of the chair. More pain, another 'bad' he breathes deeply through the pain. He takes a few steps forward. Another 'bad.' 

'Be good, obey,' the voice tells him.

“Berry,” edge circled him, his pet talking back was not a good thing. Whatever Red did, was not good. It had messed with Berry's conditioning. He shouldn't have this much control the angry monster thought,”I have been generous. I have not ‘hurt’ Razz,” with a shark tooth grin he smirks, “yet.” Leaning towards his pet he painfully dug his phalanges into Berry's jaw and turned the younger's head and whispered, “I will be cruel when I need too.” Egde’s smile was unsettling. As he pulled away, he caressed the mark's on Berry's jaw, “I have done all of this," the taller skeleton threw his arms wide, "everything, for you. You are mine and I want what is best for my things.”

Berry stood there, staring at the the dominant monster. Bewilderment turning in to fear and confusion, “why? Angel why, would you do this?" His soul aches again. "Why would you think this? I don't want you to hurt Razz,” and in a lower voice before he continued, “or anyone…” an image of a pile of dust an abandoned orange hoodie, flashed before his eyes. It was accompanied by a sharp pain, so strong it stole his breath. 'Bad, you are being bad,' the voice told him.

“Berry, you asked to be a great singer,” edge hand traced a path down Berry's neck. He stopped just above where the blue magic makes the younger's voice. His pet's soul-beat quicken even more. Edge wrapped his hand lightly around the younger's neck, “I thought you more than any here could teach you.”

The hand on his spine snapped the pained monster mind back to the present. The hand gave a firm squeeze that caused him to tumble before his bones were released and the hand caressed with ghost like touched down to just above his soul. 

The words, 'I must behave,' burst into his mind. The thought stealing his ability to move and his eyes flashes red, 'must be good,' kept chanting over and over in his mind.

“You wanted to become the Pirmadonna,” his other hand reached around the tiny skeleton pulling them closer. Berry's eyelights fashed red and his summoned it self. His normally blue soul Blue was now speck with red. Edge's magic shining within. As his hand hovered around the precious artifact, “I have made it so.”

The tiny monster used all his willpower to make himself to speak, “you don't have to act this way.”

Minacious eyelights darted form watching the soul to meet his little pet's with disapproval. Pain pulsed form his soul. The voice told him, 'Bad.' The small monster lowered his head in shame as he started to breathe deeply through the pain.

Berry continued, “I've seen potential within you to be a wonderful friend. That is why I wanted to be your friend… so long ago...,” Berry laid his head against the others chest. His head felt so heavy and it was hard to think with the pain. So hard to remember with the loneliness. The tiny skeleton swallowed thickly. It was becoming harder to talk, “I didn't tell you my dreams to use them to hurt...” Berry tried to push away, but he couldn't move his body anymore. He sighed and quietly said to the taller monster, “Everyone can be a great person. You just need to try a little harder.”

Edge gaze with narrow eye sockets and returned the younger's soul, it would be just like his brother to fuck up his perfectly laid plains, but he could work with his. He always loved a challenge. 

“I have turned this company upside down," his phalanges lifted Berry's skull. "I have done it,” as he said the next words he closed the space between them until there teeth almost touched, “ All. For. You.”

The Phantom looked at his pretty pet, “if you promise to let me rule you, to honor and obey me. Care for only me." 

'Submit, obey,' the voice in the blue eyelight monster whisper, repeatedly. 

"I'll give you everything you want and place the stars in your eyes once more," the tall monster loomed over the blue eyelight skeleton. "You are the only one who can pacify me.” Edge took Berry hand pulling it close to his teeth placing a kiss to it.

Searching the Angel's face, the little skeleton asked, “if I agree, you will stop this.” He tried to reach up and pull the mask away to see the truth, but the scowling monster's large hand stopped him. The little skeleton fix his eyelights on the dangerous monster, “You won't hurt anyone anymore?”

“Love only me, give me all of you, be my perfect pet, and I'll become the better monster you want. I'll give you my word not to hurt Razz.” Hungry eye lights looked to devour Berry, “I ask for so little," his voice felt like velvet wrapping around him caressing his bones. His soul feeling love and need, "In return I will give you everything, He leaned down and kissed the tiny monster again. When he pulled away the Angel command his pet, "Now sing for me. Berry.”

The voice was chanting, 'Submit. be good,' over and over trying to drown out his own thoughts. 'If I'm good. I submit, no one gets hurt.` At that though his soul pulsed he smelled cinnamon and his eye lights flashes red, 'I submit.' Everytime he thought that word his soul flooded with love, need and the warmth of being wanted.  
It felt so good, so right. 

He took a deep breath trying to clear him mind, but cinnamon and red magic invaded deeper into him.

The Phantom let his magic embrace the sad monster. Pulling the stopper a little on the pain and loneliness in the other soul. Berry's brother flashed again in his mind. No, he could stop it this time. No more Pain. No more death. Tears fell from the blue eyed skeleton as he lowered his head. BlueBerry knew he had to follow this command. He felt like he hadn't had a choice in a long time.  
This would be a new agreement. A new promise, the scared monster had to agree. He had to stop the pain that he felt deep in his soul. It would end in Razz's death if he didn't agree. The mournful skeleton couldn't stand the idea of having a death on his hands… he started to sing, "Angel of music, guide and guardian," his tiny body was shaking. The voice in his mind told him, 'i needed this. I wanted this…' Red magic steeped into his eye sockets. Tears gather in the youngsters eyes, "Grant to me your glory," He slowed down his voice making the next line sound haunting, 'Angel of music, hide no longer.'

'Sumit,' the voice insisted.

"Secret and strange angel." His mind felt blank ready to take in the next command.

"I'm exhausted living up to your expectations, Pet." the monster sighed, "Do as I say,' he pushed more magic into the abused monsters mind. "Love only me," this time he pressed the magic into Berry's soul. "be my perfect pet," A jagged smile ripe across Edge's face. He let his magic act as a suppressant for Burberry's emotions, making his claim on the monster stronger than ever before. The Trembling skeleton gasped out, "Why can't I.. i breathe angel?" Before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you liked this chapter let me know by leaving a comment. XD.


End file.
